The Hunter and The Roman
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Piper gave up her old life at camp and joined the hunt. Jason is the Preator of the roman camp. Both camps are forced to unite forever by Hera. The hunters are forced to stay at the Camp with the Greeks and Romans. Will sparks fly or will the two flints never rub against each other? Includes Percabeth, Frazel, Rapollo, Tratie and many other surprises...
1. My best friend's comin over

**Welcome to Hunter and Roman, I've decided to rewrite few parts, tell me how you like it. **

**Wait, few thing straight. First, Dria is my OC and she is currently dating Malcolm from the Athena cabin. If you want to read more about her, you can read my story 'Wisdom's song.' Second, two of the characters, Talise and Arun belong to TaliseArlenDaughterOfPoseidon. Thirdly, Skylar belongs to SkylarRoccaineDaughterOfHermes. I will be posting the character's outfits on my Polyvore account and will put the links in my profile. **

Dria's Pov

Is someone normally bored out of their wits just before the merging of two camps? Two camps that hate each other's guts? There could be war.

Screw me.

And the fact that my boyfriend Malcolm isn't coming to camp until today nightdoesn't make the day any more interesting. I would iris message him again, but the last time I did, he was in the plane and let's just say that didn't go well.

I would go and look for my twin brother Arun, but he's probably out somewhere with his best girl friend (as in, two separate words) Talise and I for one don't want to ruin their moment. Skylar would be with Will, my half-brother, Annabeth would be in the library with Percy, Rachel was in Clarion Ladies Academy, Katie would be screaming at Travis Stoll (can't you feel the love?) and Juniper would be hiding in the juniper.

So I ended up heading back to the Apollo cabin. Apollo can be a cool dad but sometimes, he shows his true Olympian form. Like when this summer he sent me on an almost impossible quest to retrieve his golden lyre but then again, what's a demigod supposed to do without bloodcurdling quests? It's part of our lifestyle, eat, go through an excruciatingly painful near death situation, sleep.

Then I remembered, I hadn't talked to my best friend Piper, who had joint the hunt last summer for a long time. I started rummaging my pockets for a golden drachma. Damn, couldn't find one.

Oh well, I bet my brother will never know the difference of the contents of his wallet. I'm not a daughter of Hermes but my friend Skylar taught me the basic pickpocketing techniques. Besides, there was no one was in the cabin besides me. They, unlike me, had stuff to do.

I went over to the water fountain, tossed the coin in and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Piper Mclean, Cleveland forest, California."

Immediately, I saw Piper sitting on a rock. "Hey!" I shouted. She turned and grinned, "Hey Drie. What's up." I sighed, "Nothing, I'm just mega bored."

She gave me a knowing look, "Malcolm hasn't come yet?" I grinned, "You know me too well."

Just then, there was some commotion on Piper's side and a voice yelled, "Piper, Lady Artemis is calling you for a meeting. She frowned, "We're going to have to continue this later, kay?" I grinned, "Sure." She cut the connection off.

Within the next two minutes, I was bored again. Now, I couldn't help it. I was going to go and bug the first couple I saw. It's actually fun, you should try it.

**Piper's Pov:**

I sighed, Thalia was having another argument with Lady Artemis. I was only a few minutes late because I was iris messaging my best friend from camp, Dria. Couldn't they give it a rest until then? I stood at the opening flap of the main tent and cleared my throat.

Both Artemis and Thalia looked up at me. "Piper, Artemis wants us to go to Camp Half- Blood and welcome the Romans." Thalia pointed an accusing finger at Artemis.

That was it. No 'hello', no 'how was your day?' Nope, that's too much to expect.

"For how long?" I asked. I was sure I could manage a week or so in camp. It would be nice to see Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Lacy, Malcolm, Talise, Arun and Mitchell again. I definitely wanted to see Dria. But then again, there was a reason I never wanted to go.

"Four months." Artemis said.

"WHAT! You didn't mention that before." Thalia glared at the goddess.

"How will we survive?" I groaned.

"Thalia, you know your brother will be there. I expect my hunters to be on time and behave with grace and elegance. Piper, you survived last time." She said firmly.

"Hardly, and that was only for a week." I argued.

"Piper, Thalia you are my lieutenants. You have to be strong for the sake of the others. I have faith in both of you. Do not disappoint me." She said in her 'End of discussion' tone.

We looked at each other. We knew better than to argue. We both nodded. This was so unfair.

Since I left camp for the hunt, I was always welcome back but I never wanted to go. It brought back memories of my other life. And since I was the only daughter of Aphrodite in the hunt, I was considered a rebel. I just wanted to be normal. But unfortunately the words 'demigods' and 'normal' never went together.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

Was it just me or did our patron goddess look nervous?

"I have a dangerous monster to hunt. It is something too vile for my hunters, something only I can do alone."

"Fine." Thalia said grumpily and we looked at each other, we hated it when she hid things from us.

"You girls have an hour and a half to pack. Tell the others. I will be going now. We shall meet again my faithful lieutenants." Artemis gave us one last grave look and departed.

I sighed. "Come on." I told Thalia.

"Fine, but you're telling them this time." Thalia said.

I sighed. They were not going to like it.

"I'm going to go and iris message Annie, okay?" Thalia walked away, leaving me to face the verdict on my own. I'm not saying she's a bad friend, not at all, she's awesome. It's just that she was a little distant.

"Guys!" I yelled as I walked into the clearing where the hunters were practicing. They all turned to look at me expectantly. "Um…" I hated to be centre of attention, especially when I was delivering bad news. I gulped, "There's been a change of plans. Lady Artemis has decided to send us to Camp Half-Blood for the next four months. Her decision is final and cannot be altered. I'm sorry, you have an hour to pack."

Then it was as if a riot had broken out. Girls started screaming and arguing. "Silence!" I screamed. They all looked at me, "Go and pack." I ordered. They grumbled, but knew better than to argue. Ha, I thought, Sometimes being in charge wasn't that bad. But then again, I had to set a good example for the others and being late didn't cut it. I sighed and went to pack.


	2. Our mortal enemies are nice

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had a plan. I always had a plan. I...I just hadn't perfected it yet. It didn't help that no one was giving me any space to think. They were all under the outrageous thought that I was scared and needed company. I was _not _scared. I just wanted to be left alone. Sadly, that was one thing no one was giving me.

"Annabeth." My boyfriend Percy called me. _Why?_ I groaned and glared at him.

Sadly, it seemed as though he was neutral to my glares. "I heard you've been busy snapping at everyone who tries to talk to you all morning." He said as he raised his eyebrows and sat down next to me.

I glared at him some more. "Geez Seaweed brain, when was the last time you were the spokesperson for the Greek camp and were in charge of maintaining peace among two camps and a hunt along with a daughter of Apollo?" I asked him sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows, "You mean Dria?" I nodded. Dria was a great person. I'd gone to get her myself, along with Piper. She was really sweet and giving but she wasn't exactly my first choice for a spokesperson, so it was up to me.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. You have an important role to play and you'll do great. I just know it. Come on, I call you Wise girl for a reason, don't I?" He offered me a smile.

"But Percy, I don't have a plan. How can I do this without a plan?" I was doomed.

"Come on Annabeth, you've done loads of things without plans. Like...like when you fight a monster, you don't always have time to make plans when the monster is waiting to eat or kill you, right?"

I looked at him icily. "I haven't gone to a single battle without a plan." I informed him. "You don't get it Percy, Athena is all about strategy. Without it, Athenians are nothing. I don't know what to do. What if the Roman's decide to come and throw a surprise attack on us? What will we do then?"

Considering the fact that her hadn't given up yet, Percy had become pretty good at arguing with me. "First of all, Chiron, Lupa and Artemis have given their word that we won't fight unless provoked. I don't think anyone will go against their will. Second of all, if that happens do what I do." He grinned at me.

"Run into battle like a maniac?" I asked him. "Yup. Not that you'll need to do that anyways." He replied confidently.

"I thought Rachel was the oracle. How come you're spouting the future suddenly?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm just great like that." He gave me his signature grin. I smiled. Seaweed brain.

Just then Dria ran up to us. "Hey guys!" She said, panting and grinning at the same time. "I just came back from visiting Juniper. She gets lonely without Grover." I smiled, "It's nice of you to keep her company. Any word from Malcolm?" Malcolm was my closest half-brother and I was really glad that he was dating an awesome person like Dria. It could've been much worse. I mean, not all of the Aphrodite campers are like Piper. Her grin became a sad one and she shook her head. I could see she missed him.

Just then an iris message flashed in front of us. It was Piper. Her sleeve was torn and there was dirt on her face. "Annabeth can't talk. We'll be late, ok?" Piper said with a grim look on her face. "What is it?" I asked her. "The Nemean lion. First one today. Phoebe!" She shouted and cut the connection. Dria's face was grim. "I should go." She said and ran off.

I sighed. "Normal day for the hunters, huh?" Percy asked me. "I don't know. It's almost noon and if this is their first monster, the hunters are having pretty drab day." I said and he laughed. I liked how he made me feel better. I put my head on his shoulder.

Just then Chiron came galloping up. "Annabeth, Percy. Our Roman friends have arrived. They are landing their chariots next to the strawberry fields. Hurry!" We didn't need to be told twice. We ran towards the Strawberry fields at full speed. (Naturally I beat Percy).

We arrived to see a dozen huge chariots docked there. They were...exquisite. Each chariot was so elegantly carved and had beautiful designs on them. Were they hand carved? Those designs would look so beautiful on a temple wall. Suddenly, Percy pushed me. Everyone was looking at me and waiting for me to say something. I blushed. This was not a very Athena moment. I cleared my throat and said, "Welcome Romans. I am Annabeth, the spokesperson of Camp Half-Blood. I hope your stay with us will be very pleasant as we are all one, children of the same Gods and Goddesses merely in different forms. If you have any difficulties, just contact me. We just have to wait for a few minutes till our other visitors arrive." I finished. I was proud of myself. That wasn't hard at all. Percy squeezed my hand as if to show that he was proud of me too. I blushed.

Just than a girl in raven black hair and a purple toga stood up. "Greetings, I am Reyna. I along with Jason here," she stopped and pointed to a golden haired boy in a similar toga who nodded at us, and then she continued. "We are the Praetors of the Twelfth Legion. I, along with Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, am the Roman camp's spokesperson, the voice of their rights. I notice we are already mingling." She gave us an almost smile. Sure enough the Greeks and Romans were now scattered into small groups and talking. Some people were already fighting with each other. I wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or a bad one. "But shouldn't there be one more of you?" Reyna asked quizzically.

I was going to answer but a faraway voice said, "Present." Dria came running into view, her brown hair flying behind her. "Sorry for being late, I got held up."

The other boy, Jason looked at us. "We were told six names-Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Thalia, my sister, Dria and Chiron. We are supposed to have a meeting now, right? What other visitors? I thought we were the only ones."

Reyna nodded. "Yes, we were not informed about them."

Dria looked at them, confused. "No one told you about the hunters?" They shook their heads.

"They are a group of the Goddess Artemis or Diana who roam the wilderness tracking down monsters. They are immortal and have to swear off on dating." I could hear collective groans in the background.

"Wait, my sister's in the hunt. Her name is Thalia Grace." Jason said, now really confused.

I smiled. "Thalia told me to look after her brother. It's good to meet you. As for your earlier question, I'm Annabeth, my boyfriend's name is Percy, this is Dria, second spokesman of Camp Half-Blood, Piper is the lieutenant of the hunt and Chiron is this camp's activities director. We will have our meeting as soon as they arrive." I told the two Praetors.

They nodded at me.

Just then, Leo ran up, panting. "They've arrived. They don't look good Annabeth."

I cursed. I motioned Percy, Reyna, Jason and Will Solace to follow me. Dria didn't need to be told, she was already running in Leo's general direction. "Lead the way Leo." I told the son of Hephaestus.

He nodded and ran. We followed him to the clearing near Thalia's pine. What I saw there made me choke back a sob. I looked at Dria. Her face masked mine, they certainly did not look good.


	3. Thalia Grace's baby brother

**Okay, I'm betting that you people thought I'm either dead or suffering from Carpel Tunnel Syndrome but fortunately, I'm not. Now, this is a very important AN. If any of you have been following my story and got a message telling you about my next chapter, STOP RIGHT THERE! You see, I've been rewriting the first two chapters. Please read them before continuing with this one!**

**Dria's POV**

Piper had several cuts here and there but was otherwise okay. Thalia looked untouched but then I saw Phoebe. I had seen her when the hunters had come to camp. We had a huge argument when I refused to join the hunt but I ran to her side never the less. She was a sickly shade of yellow, her left foot had been bitten badly and she had a long gash running down the right side of her face.

"Someone help me carry her to the infirmary. Phoebe, can you hear me?" I was answered with a low moan. I frowned, "She looks really bad." The praetor raised her eyebrows, "You know this because?" She asked. I smiled at her, "I'm a healer. It's a Apollo thing." She nodded. "Very well." I smiled at Annabeth once and followed the people who were carrying Phoebe to the infirmary.

** Jason's POV**

Today was tiring and confusing but then again, I had expected it. One thing I had not expected was Piper. Her light brown braided up hair, her high cheekbones. The most beautiful thing was her ever-changing kaleidoscopic eyes. They seemed to be a mixture of blue, green and brown. I found myself staring at them.

I gritted my teeth. What was I doing? I was a Roman, a respected Roman praetor. She shouldn't mean anything to me. Besides, she was way out of my league. She was a hunter of Artemis, like my sister and they weren't allowed to date. The fact that her kaleidoscopic eyes focused on me didn't make it any easier for me, in fact, it made it harder.

Just then, someone jumped on me and tackled me into a giant bear hug. "Hey baby brother." My sister, Thalia, said while embracing me. "I'm almost your age now." I grumbled. She laughed, "You'll always be my baby brother!"

"Jason Grace." Came a voice from behind us. The girl I'd been gawking at smiled, "I've heard a lot about you from Thalia." She said, smiling. She held her hand out, "I'm Piper McLean. Lieutenant of Artemis' hunt along with your sister." I took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure." I said. She smiled at me and then frowned at something behind me.

"How is she?" I turned around and saw the healer girl. She was beautiful, with light brown curls and blue eyes. "Yup, I took care of all the major damage." She frowned, "But she's going to have that scar for the rest of her life." Piper smiled, "I'm sure she won't mind." She probably saw me standing there awkwardly so she said, "Jason, this is my best friend Dria, daughter of Apollo. Drie, this is Jason Grace..." Dria cut in, "Son of Jupiter, praetor of the roman camp, Thalia Grace's baby brother. I know, I've heard." She said, grinning. "Oh, I almost forgot," She continued, "I'm supposed to show you around camp. Is that all right?" I nodded, "As long as you don't call me Thalia Grace's baby brother." Both the girls laughed, "Deal." Dria said.

**_ Time lapse _**

the tour went pretty well. Piper came along, and I kept both the girls constantly laughing. We were near the big house when a voice came from behind us, "Drie?" It was a guy, but the guy wasn't really here, it was like a talking image. I don't even know what it was.

Whatever it was, Dria beamed at the person in the image, "Malcolm!" Then she turned to Piper and said, "I'll only take a minute, can you please show Jason around the rest of camp?" Piper looked a little unsure but she nodded. It must be weird for her to be around people of the opposite gender. "So." I said, just to brake the awkward silence that was beginning to form. "How many hunters do you have currently?" She looked surprised at the question but said, "Thirteen, if you count Sophie." I gave her a quizzical look. "Sophie's only seven." She told me. "WE came across her a few weeks ago. She was homeless. We found her running behind boys and banging them on the head with a saucepan she must have picked up somewhere. Almost at once, we knew she would grow up to be a perfect lieutenent." I raised my eyebrows, "Seven? Is she of any use.?" Piper frowned, "She is a perfect huntress." She told me coldly. I could feel that she had a specific connection to seven year old Sophie. "Look," I said, "I was only kidding, I'm sorry if you took it in the wrong way." She exhaled, "It's okay, just don't make fun of my hunters." I nodded.

"Is it hard, swearing off boys?" I blurted out. _ Stupid_, I told myself. She gave me a wry smile, "It is hard, sometimes a little harder for me than for the rest."

"Why?" I asked her, meerly out of curiosity. "My mother is Aphrodite." She said, as though the rest was obvious. It probably was, seeing that Venus or Aphrodite was goddess of love and here, love was forbidden.

"Can I ask you something." I asked eventually. She sighed, "You sure have a lot of questions." I took that as a yes and said, "Who was the guy in that image? The one Dria was talking to? And what is that thing?" "That was Malcolm, Dria's boyfriend, son of Athena. That's called an Iris message. It's a way of communication between Greek demigods." I nodded, "Alright, I'm going to pretend that I understand Greeks." She laughed, a sweet genuine laugh and said, "You do that."

Just then a loud gong sounded through the camp. "Come on," Piper said, "Time for food."

** That was Jason's first impression of Piper, next chapter will have Piper's. I really hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! It means a lot to me. I really want to know what you thought of my story.**


	4. A girl's life

**Bonjour! I'm in France. Yeah, Mona Lisa is pretty small, you know.**

**I decided to make this Jason's POV also, because it is better for the chapter. Read, enjoy and please review!**

**Jason's POV**

"Is it always this bad?" I whispered to Thalia, who was sitting next to me at the campfire, with Dria on my other side with Piper next to her as this Ares guy was attempting to sing 'Let me love you' by 'Neyo' and failing miserably.

Piper heard me and frowned, "Normally it's much better. Drie, wanna go next?"

Dria smiled, "With you?" Piper grinned, "Yup."

Dria nodded, "You're on." The two girls got up and ran off.

Thalia sighed beside me, "Those two girls are stuck at the hip. Piper is always iris messaging Dria while she's in the hunt." I raised my eyebrows at my sister, "Are you jealous?" Thalia snorted, "Course not." But I wasn't so sure.

Just then the Neyo guy finished singing and Piper and Dria walked onto stage. "Hey guys. For those of you who don't know us, I'm Dria Summers, daughter of Apollo and this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, hunter of Artemis." Piper grinned and waved and everyone waved back. Then they began to sing.

(**Dria**, _Piper_, _**Both**__)_

_No, girls don't just wanna have fun_

_We take it fast, take it slow, we can come undone_

_We're so much more than a magazine, can't you see_

_It's a fight with society_

**I've been living in a movie**

**So make believe**

**Tired of this script**

**I was losing me**

**I'm rewriting happy endings, I realise**

**I take the pen**

**I control the lines**

_**Turn it up, make it louder**_

_**Jammin out alone**_

_**I love this song**_

_**'Bout a boy who's proven wrong**_

_**I don't have many secrets**_

_**What I say best believe it**_

_**Oh, it feels so right**_

_**Living a girl's life**_

**Watching movies… no makeup on,**

**You arrive can't decide if I've got the time**

**I'm at the scene where Edward is gone**

**Oh Bella you better… better stay strong**

_**Turn it up, make it louder**_

_**Jammin out alone**_

_**I love this song**_

_**Bout a boy**_

_**Who's proven wrong**_

_**I don't have many secrets**_

_**What I say best believe it**_

_**Oh, it feels so right**_

_**Living a girl's life**_

_This is a song is for every girl,_

_Who's ever felt the weight of the world_

_I've been there too,_

_She's been there too_

_We've been there too_

**So just…**

_**Turn it up, make it louder**_

_**Jammin' out alone**_

_**I love this song**_

_**Turn it up, make it louder**_

_**Jammin' out alone**_

_**I love this song**_

_**'Bout a boy**_

_**Who's proven wrong**_

_**I don't have many secrets**_

_**What I say best believe it**_

_**Oh, it feels so right**_

_**Living a girl's life**_

_**Living a girl's life**_

Wow, they were amazing. When they finished, everyone cheered like crazy (including me, of course).

Life at the Greek camp was definitely turning out to be different. Like, a place where you go to have fun while doing your training.

Just then Chiron said, "Demigods, this is to inform you that we will be having a friendly Capture the flag match. It will be Zeus/ Jupiter, Hades/Pluto, Aphrodite/ Venus, Hephaestus/ Vulcan, Demeter/Ceres, Hermes/ Mercury on the red team and Poseidon/ Neptune, Athena/ Minerva, Ares/Mars, Apollo, Artemis' Hunters, Bellona and minor gods and goddesses in the blue team. Clear? Now go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

Capture the flag? Was it like war games? I had to go and ask someone. I was going to walk up to where Dria and Piper were standing when someone tapped me on my back.

I turned around and saw the guy I recognised as Malcolm, from the iris message.

"Hey." He said, grinning at me, "Praetor, huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Why, is it a problem?"

He shook his head, "It's just that you're nothing like her." He said, pointing at where Reyna was arguing with Chiron, waving her hands while speaking. "She complained that Leo was trying to hit on her."

I sighed, "Reyna _can_ be a little uptight." Malcolm raised his eyebrows at me, "A _little _uptight? Are we talking about the same person here?" I was going to reply when Piper and Dria walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Dria grinned as she went and stood next to Malcolm who put his arm around her. "Excited for capture the flag."

I frowned, "Anything I should be warned about?"

Malcolm smirked, "Just remember that if you kill someone, no dessert for a week."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

Piper shrugged, "It keeps the Ares kids in check."

Dria smiled, "Yeah, dessert means the world to them."

"Enough dallying." Chiron said, "Off to bed."

"Good night." Dria said as she kissed Malcolm on the cheek and ran off to the Apollo cabin.

"See you tomorrow guys." Malcolm said as he walked away.

Which left me and Piper.

She sighed, "I suppose I should go too. Night Jason." She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Night Piper." I called after her. She turned and looked at me with this strange unreadable look on her face.

Then she walked away without looking back.

**Piper's POV:**

Stupid, I was acting so stupid. Jason was a _boy, _for heaven's sake. I shouldn't lead him on. I _definitely _shouldn't fall for him.

I closed my eyes as I lay down on my bed. "Night Piper." Came a whisper from the bed next to me.

I smiled, "Goodnight Sophie." I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come.

I was just happy that I got about ten minutes of peaceful sleep before the nightmares took over.

_I was running through the woods alone. Where were everybody? _

"_Thalia?" I called out, "Dria, Sophie, Lady Artemis. Where are you?" I said frantically. I hated being alone. "Phoebe, Annabeth, Katie." I called out, running through the woods._

_Finally, out of desperation, I yelled, "Percy, Leo, JASON."_

_I heard a cold laughter._

"_Mom?" I asked weakly._

"_No dear." Came the voice, "I am your patron goddess."_

"_Lady Artemis?" I choked out._

"_So strong on the outside." She mused, "But so easily breakable from inside."_

_This wasn't Artemis. This was an evil version of her._

_You're dreaming, I told myself. You'll wake up any time now._

"_You disgrace the hunt." Evil Artemis went on. "You are in LOVE."_

I woke up gasping, covered in sweat.

**Right, sorry for the lousy chapter. I'm suffering from major jet lag and authors block. I know this chapter doesn't deserve any, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
